Glitches
The current w No speed - Using the Body Toughness tool, flying and un-equipping the tool will reduce your WalkSpeed to 0. * Pressing X to reveal your aura when invisible will create a floating aura where you are. * The bullet punch's beams are created on the server which makes it almost impossible to use on moving targets if the player's ping is above 100 (You can check your ping by holding shift + f3 in any roblox game and looking for the number with ms at the end (fn shift f3 for mac)). * Jumping glitch - Players who have just gained 100k jump power won't be able to train it until they die. * Wall glitch - You can go through walls if you fly quickly into them or if you get your camera on the other side and teleport in or if your flight speed is fast. * Killing Intent glitch - This glitch allows your killing intent to have infinite range and ignore the PvP off function on VIP Servers. If your PP is strong enough you can essentially kill everyone in-game. * 2x Jump Force glitch - Go to pumpkins in the back of spawn, go in the gap, then hold space you will get 2 times the amount every second. * Weight glitch - You go to an npc, equip weights and fly then talk to the npc, press space and you now can jump with the weights (doesn't work for movement) * BT glitch- There are 2, once you have over 100m BT, you can go into the 1b bt place and it you go to the wall at 100b place (the wall next to 1 trillion bt place) use shift lock and press 2 if you can survive both then you will get BT from both pools. * Movement speed glitch -if you have the flying ability you can spam space bar while going forwards and gain ms. You can use any weights too, even ones you have not yet unlocked. * Flying super man style glitch, to do this you need to talk to ghost rider, while talking to him hit 2 to go into the push up position, and then finish talking to him and then fly and you will fly on your belly like superman. Patched glitches * Psychic extra point gain - If you fly, meditate, press space, un-equip and re equip and fly again you will earn your normal amount of psychic and the 10x bonus for flying simultaneously. * Weight glitch - If you press left ctrl * Visual bugs - If you spam equip your psychic then multiple texts will come up on your screen. If you jump in a really short place like a windowsill you get lots of jump texts. Neither of these actually give you points. * Weekly quest glitch - The bottom two weekly quests will show the claim button even if you haven't completed the quest. You still can't claim it until you meet the requirements. Using glitches and/or exploits to your advantage can lead to a ban, so better not to use it.Also this wiki is used for ONLY glitches anyone who talks about skills and stats will receive a ban! Category:When I join I can not push the buttons